Sacrifice
by Aliocha
Summary: "Prends ma vie... Mais laisse-lui la sienne !" Dans une lutte éphémère pour le sacrifice, protéger ses nakama jusqu'à sa limite est la seule chose à faire. Tant pour l'un que pour l'autre...


**Titre :** Sacrifice

**Personnages :** Sanji, Zoro

**Genre :** Drabble, Général, Angst

**Résumé :**« Prends ma vie… Mais laisse-lui la sienne ! » En entendant cela, le sang de Sanji ne fait qu'un tour. Être grièvement blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger et avoir un rêve à accomplir, ce ne sont pas des motifs suffisants pour laisser un compagnon se sacrifier. Tant pour l'un, que pour l'autre…

Drabble à partir de ce moment phare du manga, (« Zoro le chasseur de pirates », chapitre 485 du tome 50)

**Crédits : **One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**Sacrifice**_

**_._  
><strong>

…_ma vie… protéger l'équipage… ambition personnelle… capitaine… Seigneur des pirates_. Cette voix rauque et rompue par la fatigue, pas de doute, c'est la sienne. J'en ai suffisamment entendu pour ordonner à mes jambes de repousser les ruines qui m'ensevelissent à moitié, à cause de l'explosion, et de me soutenir, le temps de faire ce qu'il faut. Le temps d'offrir ma vie contre la sienne, en fait. Je ne peux pas rester à terre maintenant que j'ai été témoin de ça. Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être inconscient, même si j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Physiquement, je suis vanné.

C'est quoi, cette histoire de sacrifice ? C'est parce que tu penses pouvoir y survivre que tu renonces à ton rêve si facilement ? Autant d'orgueil et de présomption venant de toi, ça me débecte. J'aurais fait la même chose, je _fais_ la même chose, mais j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à ce sentiment brut et primitif pour ne pas flancher… Et faire ce qu'il y a à faire.

Je m'avance et coupe ton bel élan d'héroïsme, t'ignorant royalement après t'avoir adressé quelque remontrance sur ce rêve que tu n'hésites pas à fouler au pied. La raison pour laquelle tu l'abandonnes, si évidente, je fais semblant de ne pas y penser. M'adressant au capitaine corsaire responsable de nos malheurs, je fanfaronne un peu, me décrivant comme le futur homme le plus dangereux de l'équipage, ô combien sous-estimé par le gouvernement, pour le convaincre de me tuer à ta place. Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Zoro. Finalement, il y a un nombre incalculable de choses que j'aurais voulu vivre à vos côtés, et tout prend fin ici. Je dis que je me suis toujours préparé pour le moment où il faudrait partir, mais je bluffe encore. Qui peut être préparé à mourir après avoir réchappé des assauts d'un monstre zombie et vu son propre corps fondre à moitié au soleil ? Pas de remords, pas de regrets… C'est encore faux. Je ne voulais pas mourir avant d'avoir trouvé All Blue, moi…

Mais si le prix à payer pour avoir une chance de la trouver, est la vie d'un camarade, je suis prêt à faire une croix dessus. Comment pourrais-je souhaiter vivre avec la culpabilité de n'avoir rien tenté pour sauver mon capitaine et un nakama… Même si ce nakama, c'est toi, bouffon ?

Je suis tellement déterminé à être celui qui se sacrifiera pour Luffy que je continue sur le ton de la conversation. C'est ainsi que je vous quitte… Tant mieux, je n'aime pas les adieux qui s'éternisent. Mais tu as intérêt, imbécile de bretteur, à leur transmettre les miens qui seront posthumes. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu y manques.

Résolu, et puisqu'il n'y a plus de danger maintenant que mon sort est scellé, j'ai baissé ma garde. Le violent coup que je reçois aux côtes, sûrement déjà toutes cassées, me fait me tourner vers mon agresseur, qui n'est pas moins que toi. _Espèce d'enf…_ C'est foutu, mon corps ne répond même plus. Et tu ne fais rien pour retenir ma main qui desserre sa prise sur ton bras à mesure que je perds connaissance. Jusqu'à la fin, tu m'auras ridiculisé. Parce que tu me sauves contre mon gré. Parce que tu n'avais qu'à laisser faire, accepter qu'on _te_ sauve, pour une fois.

Ça n'aura pas traîné, comme adieu, toujours aussi sec… Pas une parole, une dernière estocade… Et un regard froid comme la pierre qui ne dégage rien d'autre que de la réprobation : « Elle n'est pas encore venue, ton heure. »


End file.
